A Butterfly Tornado
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Rory was just going through the motions at McKinley before he meet someone special during Sectionals. Only problem...she's a challenging one that Harmony. RORMANY, simple plot, nothing big! Rate T. Complete. Consider it a One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Rory Brings Home a Stray**

It all started at Sectionals. She was up on stage in her smoking red dress, her back facing him; he felt nothing but nervousness for his future performance. All of that went away once she turned around and sang. Her blue eyes pierced him; her voice struck him. She was a combination of lightning and thunder; he couldn't get enough. Finn had looked over at his friend, smirking when he saw the newbie's jaw hanging open and his eyes focused on only one thing; _Harmony Montgomery. _

"_Feel me up with your heat, with your noise, with the dirt overdo me," Harmony, or Gerber Baby as Rory only knew her as at the moment, sang with power. Finn leaned over ever so slightly to whisper to Rory, making the Irish boy jump._

"_Good huh?" Finn asked with a smirk. Rory blinked a few times, but didn't look away from Harmony on stage.  
>"Huh? What?" Finn just smirked and settled back into his seat. "No, what?"<em>

"_All I want is a whole lot of excess…" Rory smiled a little as her charming, witty, grin. Soon the tone of the music got softer, and with a blink of an eye, Rory was up on that stage with only her as she sang around him. She ran her finger down his chest with a wink before grabbing his hand for a dance._

"_And, if ever I go too far…it's because of the things you are," Harmony laid her hand down flat on his chest and collapsed her lower half into him, making Rory grab a hold of her waist so she wouldn't fall. Harmony smiled with class and ran her knuckles down his cheek with her nose brushing his. "…I love you!"_

"_Rory…RORY!" Finn shouted in Rory's ear. Rory snapped out of it once more, but this time a whole lot more disappointed. Harmony was still up on the stage, singing and dancing away, but without him and five other guys. Rory cursed under his breath, in Irish, I might add, making Finn know he's alive in there. Finn popped an eyebrow, trying to figure out what swear Rory might have said. _

"_Put me down for a lifetime of success; give me credit, I'll find ways of paying." Harmony wiggled her fingers. Rory let out a deep, longing sigh, sinking further in his seat. Finn chuckled and shook his head. _

"_Just a little touch of, just a little touch of, just a little touch of Star quality!" Harmony belted out the last note. Rory was the first on his feet, cheering her on- not her group- with the biggest, proudest smile as if he's known her for years, not minutes. After giving out a whistle, Rory felt someone slap his leg. When he looked down, Finn was smirking up at him._

"_A fan?" Rory just smiled and looked back towards the stage. Harmony had winked to the audience while she skipped off stage._

"_Shut up!" Rory beamed._

Not too long after that, they bumped into each other. Rory was raiding the snack stand that was set up in the main hall when he heard Harmony yelling at some guy that she had been performing with. He had his hands up in the air as surrender, but she shouted 'No!' at him and turned her back from him to storm off. He just left while Harmony grunted with frustration. Anyone else at the stand was too afraid of her and walked off, but Rory just watched her while nibbling on some fruit snacks. Harmony kept mumbling complaints about the guy under her breath as she scanned the stand. It didn't take too long for her to realize that Rory was watching her.

"_What!" She shouted at him. Rory didn't even flinch. He swallowed what he was chewing on and held the bag out towards her. _

"_Fruit snack?" Rory asked innocently. Harmony's eyes frowned when she realized he was only being nice, unlike other people. _

"_Oh," Her shoulders fell from their tense state and she crossed her arms before fishing her fingers into the fruit snack bag. "Thank you." Rory smiled, unable to talk. Harmony groaned with pleasure at the fruit snack in her mouth. "So good," She said to herself as she kept popping more into her mouth, not bothering to finish one first. Rory chuckled at her eagerness. "Oh, no." Harmony frowned and grabbed the empty bag from Rory's hand. She looked up at him with saddened blue eyes. "I ate them all; I'm sorry." She bit the inside of her lip. Rory looked between the empty bag and her face; he knew what he had to do._

"_I'll buy you some more."  
>"Really?" Harmony smirked at his kindness. "You'd buy a complete stranger fruit snacks even though she ate all of yours?"<em>

"_You're no stranger," Rory shrugged his shoulder, "You're Harmony Bell-Montgomery." Harmony's eyebrow went further in the air. Rory realized what a creep he must be, so he held up his source, "Roster,"_

"_Oh!" Harmony laughed. Her cheeks went red, being embarrassed. She tried to cover up her eyes, but she couldn't escape Rory's laugh. When she looked back at him, he was just smiling at her with fondness. It flattered her; any other person and she would have yelled at them to stop being so creepy, but for him it was cute. _

"_Ten fruit snacks please," Rory paid the boy sitting behind the stand. Harmony's mouth twitched into another smile._

"_Ten, huh?"  
>"What?" Rory grabbed a hold of the large stack of fruit snacks. "You ate mine, I'm hungry." Harmony just laughed. Rory handed her half of the stack with a smile, not looking away from her baby blue eyes.<em>

"_Why thank you…" She realized she didn't know his name.  
>"Rory Flanagan." Rory held out his free hand. Harmony stared at his hand for a second longer than both of them wanted before sliding her hand into his. Rory tried not to blush or jump at how her hand felt against his, but it was hard not to. He thought about his little vision he had while she sang. <em>

"_Thank you, Rory Flanagan." Harmony tucked a piece of her now free hair behind her ear. Rory could see how the tips of her ears were pink; it made him smile._

"_You're very welcome, Ms. Harmony." Luckily, their conversation didn't end with just that. Harmony looked down at the fruit snacks in her hands and then back up at Rory through her thick eyelashes._

"_Gain me for a snack?" Harmony asked. Rory couldn't think of anything else he'd want to do._

They had sat themselves in the back of the auditorium, watching the tech crew take apart the mini stage and props. Rory asked her what happened with the guy she was yelling at; she just popped a blueberry snack into her mouth and shook her head. So, he asked her another question.

"_Montgomery, huh?" Harmony nodded. Rory smiled, looking up at the sky deck with wonder. "That's an Irish name, right?"_

"_You tell me, Lucky Charms." Harmony smiled at him, "Think fast." She threw a snack into the air towards Rory. The boy ducked his head quick enough to get his mouth towards it, and caught it in his mouth with a confident smirk. He sent the smile her way as he chomped on it. "Nice." Harmony started to dig into another bag.  
>"Apple…" Rory commented.<em>

"_Favorite." Both of them said at the same time. Harmony felt a blush come onto her cheeks. This wasn't something she normally does; she doesn't blush because she's confident. Rory on the other hand blushes like crazy because he's not so confident, especially in America and at McKinley. But with Harmony, he hasn't gone red as much as he thought he would. It's mostly the back of his neck which he keeps wanting to rub, but he doesn't think that would look too attractive to Harmony. _

"_So, Ireland…" Harmony put a couple fruit snacks in her mouth, eyeing Rory eat some of his. "You like America?" Rory didn't have to even think about it. On other days, with other people, he'd lie and say 'it's grand' but for some reason, he can't lie to Harmony._

"_Honestly? There's a lot of drama here," Rory frowned, thinking about Finn getting slapped and Santana outed, and then the fight with Sam and Blaine earlier this week. He liked Sam, and Finn, they were his close mates here at McKinley, so he didn't want them in trouble; luckily everything was resolved, but things were never that complicated before. "And people are really rude at McKinley to the Glee Club."_

"_How so?" Harmony frowned. She has no idea what goes on in McKinley's halls; shocking. Rory filled her in on the slushies, and name calling. "Oh, that's terrible." Harmony dropped her foot down onto the floor, making a nice click sound. Rory tried not to smirk. "How could someone think you're from Mexico?"_

"_That's what I said!" Rory threw his hands into the air. Unfortunately, a few fruit snacks went flying and one hit him in the eye. Rory flinched, making Harmony giggle and pick the fruit snacks off his shoulders and out of his air. _

"_Poor guy." Harmony's smile fell while she bit her lip, eyeing his face; mostly his eyes; they were amazing. "So you don't like America then?" Rory stared into her eyes; anyone would say they match hers, but he thinks hers are a thousand times more gorgeous. He's having trouble not spilling that out every now and then. _

"_It's starting to get better." He admitted with a small smile. Harmony couldn't fight a small giggle come out of her mouth, making Rory chuckle with her. She just slapped his chest with the back of her hand and focused on getting more fruit snacks out of her second pack. _

"_Okay; favorite color…1.2.!"_

"_GREEN!" Both of them shouted. While Harmony laughed and started to rant about how ever since she was a baby, her room as been green and what not, Rory got lost while watching her face. He couldn't help smiling at her laughs and bright smirks. 'Yup…I'm in love.'_

They had exchanged numbers, but Rory didn't know when he should actually contact her. He decided to wait and see what happens, because he knew he'd mess things up if he tried. Without knowledge of each other's whereabouts, the two boy eyed teens bumped into each other while Rory was helping Sam ring bells outside. Harmony let out a squeak of surprise, making Rory grow warm, even if the air was chill.

"_Rory Flanagan," Harmony placed her hand on her hip and her eyebrow in the air. He felt like he was being yelled at by a less intimidating teacher; you know, one of those teachers that you're close with, so when they have to yell at you, you can't take them seriously. Rory chuckled at her stance, rubbing at the back of his heated neck. "You're avoiding me."_

"_What? Am not." Rory lied. "I'm not avoiding or ignoring, I'm simply…waiting." Rory tried his way with words. Rory was suddenly reminded that the two of them weren't alone when Sam scuffed at Rory's accuse. Harmony smiled at Sam as a hi; the blonde boy just waved and continued ringing his bell without really trying. _

"_Who's that?" Harmony asked in a whisper.  
>"Sam," Rory whispered back, not sure why they were being quite, but enjoyed her close presence. "Hey, Sam!" Rory leaned back and smacked Sam's arm with his bell. Sam snapped out of his daze and shook his hair like a dog, making both Harmony and Rory laugh. It was like waking a sleeping lab. "This is Harmony,"<em>

"_Oh, right," Sam smiled with charm; Harmony could tell he wasn't trying, so that was nice. She shook his hand when he held it out. "Nice to meet you; Rory won't shut up about cha."_

"_Really?" Harmony teased, eyeing Rory through the corner of her eyes. He, of course, was looking away at the snow falling from the school. Harmony rolled her blue eyes and smiled at Sam. "It's nice to meet you, too, Sam."_

"_You were great at Sectionals by the way," Sam admitted. Harmony shrugged her shoulder, modestly. "No, really, you were. Rory here…"_

"_Great that you get along but I'm sure Harmony must go…" Rory tried to interrupt, but Harmony put her hand on his arm.  
>"No, no. I have time." Harmony stool Rory's bell and leaned against the wall next to Sam as she started to ring it. "So tell me about what Rory was doing while I preformed?"<em>

"_Oh dear, lordy." Rory leaned his forehead against the brick wall, not caring how cold it is. He tried to ignore Sam's stories about Rory and Harmony's laughs, but he couldn't. Her smile and giggle's were too addicting, and he couldn't stay annoyed for too long before he was smiling back. While Sam and Harmony chatted away like they were old friends, while ringing the Christmas bells, Rory watched from the other end of the money basket. This Christmas wasn't going to be so lonely and depressing after all. It was actually looking up quite well._

"_Best Christmas ever." Rory whispered to himself. When he looked back at Harmony, she caught his eye and gave him a wink before continuing on, grabbing people's attention. Rory sighed contently. 'Oh, yeah. Best Christmas, defiantly.'_

This time around, Rory made sure to text Harmony as much as possible. They were now great friends, and she was all he could talk about on his trip to Kentucky with Sam over winter break. When Mr. Shuester told them that he was going to propose to Emma, Rory took his phone out right away and asked Harmony for some ideas. She came over to his house to help him out.

"_That's so romantic." Harmony swooned as Rory told her the story. She has been at his house a few times and is comfortable enough there to be taking up most of the couch while leaving Rory to sit in a chair or the arm of the couch. Right now, Harmony is sitting on the couch, on her knees, with Rory sitting on the arm, leaning back against the couch back. Harmony was keeping him steady by holding his thigh- or at least that's her reasoning if someone ever asked her- so he wouldn't fall. _

"_Yeah, yeah, real sweet. Now help me," Rory shook her shoulders, making her roll her eyes.  
>"Relax, Ireland," Harmony pulled him down onto the couch, practically sitting down on him as she clutched his hand. "Tell me more about Mr. Shuester's ideas."<em>

"_He doesn't really have any other than the whole 'marry me' part," Rory shrugged his shoulder and looked down at their intertwined hands. He linked their fingers together, hoping that Harmony wouldn't mind. He liked the way her hand fit into his; perfectly. Harmony either didn't care, or didn't notice, because she kept on talking as if he never touched her._

"_I'm sure he has more ideas. Isn't she a neat freak?" Rory nodded. "So that means everything has to be perfect." Harmony slid down on the couch with a sigh and rested her head on Rory's shoulder as she thought. Her feet were up on the other arm of the chair and one of her hands were hanging off the couch lazily. Rory loved how comfortable she was around him and the house. Every once in a while, Brittney would run passed them for a little while, saying something that neither of them understood and then rushed off to meet her girlfriend. Harmony quite enjoyed Brittney and her light spirit. "She's fun," Harmony had giggled. _

"_You know," Rory leaned his head back against the leather couch. Harmony looked up at him as best as she could without removing her head from his shoulder. "You're a lot more laid back then I thought you'd be." This made Harmony sit up. She propped herself up with her hand on the cushions and her other hand on her hip. _

"_What do you mean by that?" She was used to people thinking she was uptight, but she didn't think Rory was one of those people.  
>"I don't mean anything bad by this but…when you preformed, you seemed so in control and…well perfect. I thought you'd be more…" He couldn't find the right words.<em>

"_Stiff? Dull? Boring? Annoying? A bitch?" Harmony listed words that others have labeled her. Rory sat up straighter with the last one, his hand grabbing hers again._

"_Who called you one of those?" Rory asked protectively. Harmony shrugged her shoulder, looking away from him; her mood had completely shifted. Her bubbly self was now quiet. _

"_I don't know, people," She stretched her black painted nail against the couch.  
>"Hey," Rory took both of her hands in his and turned to face her. He made sure she was really looking at him so she'd understand what he was saying. "You are not a- that," Rory didn't want to say the word. Harmony scuffed with a sad smile and rolled her eyes. "No, it's true. You're one of the most amazing people I know, and damn beautiful at that."<em>

"_Really?" Harmony whispered, looking back at his face. Rory nodded slowly. Harmony couldn't help but smile. Soon, she collapsed against him, her head tucking between his neck and shoulder. She made them lye back on the couch with her hands clutching to his shirt. Rory wrapped his arms around her as if keeping her safe. "Thanks, Rory." She snuggled into him. It tickled his neck, making him want to laugh, but he didn't. He hoped she couldn't feel his neck grow warm as he rubbed her bare arm. _

"_No problem, Harm." He rather liked her last name; the first part that is. It did mean 'Beautiful' after all. Maybe not in his langue, but somewhere Bell meant 'beautiful' and he thought it was very fitting. Harmony says her parents named her that because it's like saying 'Beautiful Harmony.' Rory couldn't agree more, just in different contexts. _

_The two of them laid there in silence for a little while until Harmony raised her head to watch his face. He caught her doing that a lot; she'd just stop and study him, as if drawing him in her head forever. What he didn't know is that she's actually good at drawing too. Rory had his eyes closed, but he could still sense her watching him. When he peeped his eyes open just a little, he saw her smiling a little at him. When she caught his eye, she smiled more. "What?" Rory beamed back, trying not to laugh at how nervous she was making him. "What?" He finally did laugh as he sat up a little. He leaned against his elbows as Harmony went to sit on her knees again, facing him._

"_Nothin'," She shook her smiling head. "You're just very…_wonderful, _Ireland." Harmony kissed his cheek, making his skin go warm and pink. When she felt the change, it made her smile against his skin. "And damn adorable, at that." She added when she saw him blushing all over. Rory attacked her by tickling her sides so she couldn't make fun of him anymore. It only resulted in her laughing hysterically and trying to kick him. He had her pinned under him against the couch as he got her sides; never tell anyone where you're tickle spots are. When Rory finally listened to her cries for him to stop, which is really by saying 'Uncle' over and over again- he didn't understand it at first until she started saying stop too- he was hovering over her, watching her eyes with the same admiration that she had been doing earlier. Harmony's laughs died down when she saw how serious he was staring at her. "What?" She giggled. Rory shook his head; they were so close together, that she could feel his nose brush hers as he did so. _

"_Nothin'." Rory whispered, repeating her words. "You're just very _wonderful, _Lucky Clover." Harmony smiled at the nickname. She started tracing the trim of his shirt collar as she watched him scan his eyes over her facial features. _

"_I'm a Lucky Clover?" She asked him sweetly. Rory nodded, again brushing against her. Harmony gently rested her finger tips against his jaw to stop him from shaking with a smile. "Then what are you?" Harmony joked. Rory leaned in a little closer, taking a chance. _

"_Whatever you want." He gave her a light kiss, not sure if she was okay with it. When she grabbed his face to bring him in again, he knew she was. He smiled against her eager lips; even though she acts different while not performing, this was something she showed similar traits with. Rory was perfectly fine with the fact that Harmony was the one in control of him; he liked it, actually, a lot. When they pulled apart for air, Harmony laughed at his flushed face and his doe like eyes. She shook her head and traced his jaw with her finger tips._

"_You are so in trouble then." She pulled him in for another, stronger, kiss, and flipped them over so she was hovering over him. Rory squeaked against her lips when she did this, making her laugh. Both of them laughing made them have to pull apart. Harmony collapsed her forehead against his chest as the laughs bubbled out of her mouth. Rory tilted his head back against the arm chair with a groan. _

"_I am defiantly in trouble." Rory mumbled to himself. Harmony heard this and looked up at him through her eye lashes. She saw him watching her with a sweet, caring smile. It made her want to explode, so she just attacked his lips again; and nothing, not even a laugh, made Rory want to release her lips from his. _

Everything has been going perfect between them except for one thing; Harmony won't label them. Both singers hate labels because they are usually cruel and brand you for life. Rory understood that, he felt the same way, maybe even more than Harmony did, but he didn't get why she got so flustered when Rory called her 'his.'

_They were drinking coffee, or at least Rory was- Harmony likes Tea- at the Lima Bean, when Rory brought up the topic of what they 'were.' Harmony frowned at his question, taking a sip of her tea._

"_What do you mean?" She tapped her finger against the back of his hand that she was holding.  
>"I like you," Rory stated, taking a hold of Harmony's other hand from across the table. She smiled down at their linked hands. "A lot." Rory smiled sheepishly. <em>

"_Me too," Harmony beamed. "I like me a lot too." She joked.  
>"Oh, ha-ha!" Rory let go of her hands, pulling them back to his lap. Harmony laughed at his red face but she felt bad too.<em>

"_No, I'm just kidding, come here." She took a seat that was right next to him and took a hold of his knee and hand. "I like you a lot too, Rory. I just…don't like Labels."_

"_I get that," Rory nodded. "But these aren't _bad _labels right?" Harmony sighed and looked up into the air to think of how she wanted to explain this. Rory moved in his seat so he could face her better and rubbed her hand._

"_Let me put it this way," Harmony finally looked at Rory. "When someone happens to see us together and later asks you who I am…what will you say?" She asked him with a serious tone. Rory didn't even have to think about it._

"_My girl." It made Harmony's heart melt, but she couldn't let him see that. She just bit her lip and took a sigh._

"_But that's so…processional. It sounds like you own me or something," Rory chuckled at her wording, "It's not funny; I like having control of my own life, I'm very independent." Rory settled down, catching her eye in an intense stare._

"_Oh, I know." Rory said lightly. Harmony pushed his knee into his other. Rory shook his head, and rubbed her cheek with his free hand. "Look; I'm not looking to _own _on, Harmony. I just want to be with you. Whether I get to call you my girlfriend or whatever…I just want you." _

_It was going to take more than a few sweet- romantic- words to make Harmony agree to be his girlfriend, but Rory was up for the challenge. Valentine's Day was in a few weeks. 'Harmony Bell-Montgomery, prepare to swoon.' _

Rory Flanagan's going old school romance.

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE! I didn't even know that I was going to write a Rormany story, but it just sort of poured out. Once I started typing, I had made a mini-plan to have one chapter be for each episode, but then I couldn't stop typing, it was INSANE! So, one longer chapter equals happy Rormany/Damsey fans, myself included, and the first chapter of my story! Ta-Da! Let me know what you think! Rormany's going to be running into some obstacles soon…so watch out! **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ

**A/N: So I deleted the last chapter because I felt I was starting to get distracted from the Rormany part of the story, and go into too much Harmony/Sebastian sibling ship. Now I can focus on Harmony and Rory more, though I think it's too late for a Valentine's Day chapter, and Harmony is no longer linked to anyone else in Glee BUT Rory and maybe his friends. That is all! Thank you!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: SUPER IMPORTANT

**Hey there, everybody! Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a chapter! This is an author's note to explain why I haven't been writing for this story. **

**A simple answer would be writers block. Clearly, I have written many other stories since I last updated this one, but I can't think of how to carry on this story! My mind is going ba-zerk trying to think of stuff to say but I can't figure it out. **

**To make things clear, as much as I LOVE Romany and had such hopes for this story, I think I'm going to put it to rest. I will NOT delete it—like I sometimes do to fallen stories—because I love it way too much to do that. If you want a Romany fix, they are in/going to be in my other stories! YAY!**

**One story that is going to have Rory/Harmony, or more so Damian/Lindsay, is my newest story. 'The Glee Project: Don't Stop Believing' is about the Glee Project season one/two contenders being in the world of glee! I know, how original, you're thinking. But hopefully, you'll look into my story and see how different mine is from all the rest!**

**Another story that will have them featured in it is 'Your Home, My Home, Our Home' which is set in THE FUTURE! Ooooooooooh! :) Rory and Harmony won't show up in the same place until further down the line, but it will happen! I just have to get my brain a-juicin' with that one too.**

**So look out for those and future stories to come! Love you all! BYE!**


End file.
